


Come una farfalla

by SansuishiH



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Col passare del tempo, Xiahou Dun aveva finito per ammirare la forza e la versatilità in ambito militare dell'altro Generale, mentre aveva finito per restare affascinato dallo Zhang He privato: mecenate di arte e cultura, studioso e artista insieme, danzatore letale. Se il solo pensiero di legarsi a qualcuno non l'avesse reso insofferente, probabilmente Xiahou Dun avrebbe deciso di avvicinarsi all'altro anche in certi modi, sperando di essere ricambiato.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come una farfalla

Il sole primaverile riscaldava un'aria ancora fredda, ultimo residuo di un inverno particolarmente rigido, e risplendeva dolcemente in un cielo limpido. Il duro allenamento invernale aveva reso i soldati temprati ed abituati a non patire le temperature basse, mentre la calda estate a venire li avrebbe abituati al calore sotto le pesanti armature; con una primavera così calda e piacevole, continuare ad allenarli sarebbe stato più semplice... e più piacevole, con quel dolce tepore nell'aria.  
I primi fiori iniziavano timidamente a sbocciare, l'erba tornava ad essere rigogliosa laddove non c'era motivo di calpestarla. Le acque erano ancora fredde, tuttavia i più indomiti potevano anche tuffarsi nel primo pomeriggio, quando la calura è più intensa. Una simile temperatura piacevole invogliava a non stare in luoghi chiusi, a sedersi tra l'erba e godere dei raggi caldi e confortanti, dopo un inverno rigido.  
Così, dopo una mattina di duro allenamento ed un pasto ristoratore, Xiahou Dun, in assenza del suo storico maestro, aveva deciso di andare a studiare lì dove l'erba cresceva verde e il suono lontano della cittadina in movimento sembrava un brusio lontano, alla ricerca di un po' di pace. Aveva portato da solo i libri di cui aveva bisogno, desiderando soltanto riscaldarsi sotto i raggi pomeridiani e godere di una quiete che rilassava il suo animo - famoso per il temperamento irruente che lo distingueva persino in battaglia, dove la fretta portava solo a cadere in imboscate, non riusciva pienamente ad apprezzare i momenti di quiete fini a se stessi, preferendo impiegarli coltivando i propri studi che non interrompeva nemmeno durante le battaglie.  
Dopo la devastante sconfitta a Chi Bi e il conseguente arrivo di molte nuove reclute, ci erano voluti almeno sei mesi prima di riorganizzare l'assetto militare, sebbene un esercito così grande probabilmente non fosse ancora pronto a scendere in campo al meglio delle condizioni. Gli allenamenti erano stati molto intensi e le condizioni climatiche non erano state delle migliori e, per quanto il discorso coinvolgente di Cao Cao avesse ridato speranza a coloro che erano sopravvissuti alla battaglia Chi Bi, la seguente sconfitta di Cao Ren con tanto di perdita della provincia di Jing aveva affossato ancora di più il morale delle reclute. A poco erano serviti i discorsi rinfrancanti dei Generali, i soldati erano riusciti a dimenticare l'umiliazione della sconfitta solo concentrandosi sul freddo - di conseguenza, sugli allenamenti, cercando di scaldarsi mentre i fiocchi di neve cadevano sul campo d'addestramento.  
Solo adesso, dopo mesi di duro allenamento e studio serale, Xiahou Dun riusciva ad avere del tempo soltanto per se stesso, sebbene avesse intenzione di impiegarlo come al solito: studiando. Studente prima ancora di essere Generale, sebbene fosse più noto per le gesta compiute sul campo di battaglia, aveva trascorso gran parte della propria vita al perfezionamento della conoscenza, mettendola al servizio dei cittadini delle province su cui Cao Cao regnava.  
Persona su cui fare affidamento e uomo dalla lealtà incrollabile, il Generale era noto anche per la sua fama di uomo modesto: sebbene venisse ricompensato grandemente per i propri meriti in guerra e per i servizi civili resi, non amava circondarsi di ricchezze, preferendo uno stile di vita meno pomposo. Cose come il lusso erano lontane dal suo modo di vivere dedicato a quella sobrietà che il suo maestro spesso ergeva a ideale.  
Nonostante lo stesso Xiahou Dun non amasse essere ricco, sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai potuto condurre uno stile di vita ascetico. Non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare al vino, sebbene era sua regola ferrea non berne durante le operazioni militari; non avendo né moglie né figli, inoltre, era anche libero da molti tipi di obblighi familiari.  
E poi c'era la solitudine.  
Uomo dallo spirito indomabile e dal temperamento di fuoco, tendeva a non legarsi ad altre persone - che la sua lealtà fosse incrollabile era un dato di fatto, ma relazioni che andassero oltre la semplice fedeltà di Generale o di studente e l'amicizia sincera non erano in grado di suscitare il suo interesse. Eppure, le notti fatte di calma erano lunghe e inquiete... e quelle piene di desiderio erano assolutamente insopportabili; pur non desiderando compagnie nel proprio letto, Xiahou Dun era comunque fatto di carne e sensi: così, quando certe voglie diventavano troppo forti, si rassegnava a cercare compagnia.  
A volte, quando dopo una vittoria l'adrenalina scorreva sottopelle ed il cuore batteva ancora velocemente, poteva trovare un soldato semplice nel suo stesso accampamento; altre volte, nella quiete notturna di quando dimorava in città, era sempre in grado di sedurre senza fatica fanciulle che appagavano il suo senso estetico - in entrambi i casi, a dire il vero, si trattava solo di mero sfogo per istinti che non era possibile reprimere. Erano due tipi di pulsione ben separati, due attrazioni ben diverse.  
"Oh, Yuanrang. Credevo di essere l'unico a voler godere un po' di questo bel tempo."  
E poi c'era Zhang He, che aveva in sé la grazia di una fanciulla ben educata e la forza e destrezza di un Generale temibile. Intelligente, temerario, amante delle Arti e nonostante tutto letale sul campo da battaglia - Xiahou Dun non era riuscito a fidarsi dell'altro per lungo tempo, temendo che il suo tradimento ai danni di Yuan Shao potesse ripetersi con Cao Cao; ci erano volute più prove di valore e di coraggio da parte dell'altro per riuscire a convincerlo della sua fedeltà.  
Col passare del tempo, Xiahou Dun aveva finito per ammirare la forza e la versatilità in ambito militare dell'altro Generale, mentre aveva finito per restare affascinato dallo Zhang He privato: mecenate di arte e cultura, studioso e artista insieme, danzatore letale. Se il solo pensiero di legarsi a qualcuno non l'avesse reso insofferente, probabilmente Xiahou Dun avrebbe deciso di avvicinarsi all'altro anche in certi modi, sperando di essere ricambiato.  
"Junyi." Salutò con un cenno del capo, alzando lo sguardo dal libro che reggeva tra le dita. "Credevo dovessi esibirti con il liuto."  
"Il mio signore ha un'altra delle sue emicranie." Zhang He si accomodò accanto all'altro, sedendosi composto e poggiando il proprio bagaglio con i libri tra l'erba, con cura.  
"Il medico è già arrivato?"  
"Sì." Il più alto prese un libro e se lo poggiò in grembo, voltandosi a scrutare l'altro. "So che non dovrei preoccuparmi e che nessuno ha saputo trovare rimedio per il malessere del nostro signore, ma..."  
"A volte ti chiedi se prima o poi Mengde non si ammali del tutto."  
Zhang He chinò il capo, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo sul suo viso, in un gesto modesto e rispettoso. "Non vorrei che accadesse, ma allo stesso tempo..."  
Venne interrotto da Xiahou Dun, che tagliò corto. "Non accadrà. Non è ancora il tempo di campagne militari, ma tornare a vincere gli farà bene."  
"Ne sono sicuro."  
"Mettici tutto te stesso."  
Il più giovane rise e tornò a guardare gli ideogrammi, iniziando a scorrerli con interesse.  
In silenzio, anche Xiahou Dun riprese la propria lettura... anche se sarebbe stato più corretto affermare che ci provò. Le dita agili di Zhang He sembravano danzare sulle pergamene scorse in silenzio e concentrazione, ciocche di capelli serici carezzavano gentilmente il vestito e le sue spalle forti, incorniciando un viso dall'espressione seria, vagamente accigliata: era bellissimo, non lo si poteva negare, e Xiahou Dun si sentì ridicolo nel suo perdersi a scrutarlo, ammirando una tale bellezza e costanza. Avrebbe dovuto quasi odiare il modo in cui sembrava cercare di venire a meno del patto che aveva fatto con se stesso, ma lo stesso Generale non riuscì davvero a comprendere come qualcuno di così letale potesse essere dotato di una tale grazia... e bellezza, senza dubbio.  
Con una mezza smorfia, Xiahou Dun si rintanò nel proprio manoscritto, quasi affondandoci il naso per fingere un interesse che aveva smesso di provare appena si era sentito apostrofare dall'altro. Non riuscì nemmeno a concentrarsi sugli ideogrammi, sentendosi terribilmente turbato - quasi avrebbe riso di se stesso, di quella goffaggine che non gli apparteneva e che era ben lontana dai suoi comportamenti sempre diretti. Tuttavia, al momento gli risultava complicato sentirsi divertito da un atteggiamento che, se proveniente da qualcun altro, lo avrebbe come minimo irritato.  
Non seppe dire se il tempo stesse scorrendo più o meno velocemente. In realtà, aveva la sensazione che il tempo si fosse fermato per permettergli di godere serenamente di una compagnia che non a caso gli risultava piacevole, sebbene si premurasse di non darlo mai a vedere. Quando scoprì di star fissando lo stesso ideogramma da qualche minuto buono, Xiahou Dun si rassegnò e chiuse la pergamena, mettendola via.  
"Immagino di aver disturbato il tuo studio, dopotutto."  
Quelle poche parole bastarono a mettere Xiahou Yuanrang in difficoltà. Non gli sarebbe costato nulla comportarsi come l'istinto gli suggeriva di fare: chiedere a Zhang He informazioni sui suoi nuovi studi confuciani, sullo stato dei soldati che l'altro comandava e forse dargli qualche consiglio, magari parlare di studio in generale... eppure la ragione gli diceva che tutto ciò avrebbe portato a una sola cosa.  
Non era davvero il caso di farsi respingere da Zhang Junyi, di cui si vociferava avesse rifiutato parecchi aspiranti amanti. Nessuno aveva mai saputo spiegarne il perché, ma Xiahou Dun l'aveva presa semplicemente come la conferma che anche l'altro non aveva intenzione, almeno per il momento, di chiudersi in una relazione o un matrimonio: con una serie di obiettivi così condivisi, tuttavia, quasi sembrava un peccato sprecare un'occasione simile.  
"No, non l'hai fatto. Ho raggiunto la mia dose quotidiana, per oggi."  
Se l'altro si fosse offeso, non lo diede a vedere: con un educato cenno del capo, tornò alle proprie pergamene, leggendo e confrontando i testi tra di loro in un silenzio quasi religioso... un metodo che Xiahou Dun non mancò di apprezzare, in una situazione che non mancò di maledire.  
Andarsene alla chetichella poteva essere la soluzione più semplice per non cercare un contatto con l'altro Generale, ma sarebbe stata anche quella che più lo avrebbe esposto ad una serie di orribili equivoci - e non sarebbe stato il caso, davvero. Restare, avrebbe implicato cercare di più da Zhang Junyi, ovvero un'opzione ovviamente non attuabile.  
Lanciarsi in una conversazione e poi congedarsi sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, offrendo compagnia all'altro Generale per poi scusarsi senza tanti rimorsi. Il problema, naturalmente, nasceva nel momento in cui si voltò e schiuse le labbra per darsi ad una conversazione che avrebbe volentieri evitato - e, a quanto sembrava, forse anche Zhang He avrebbe voluto evitarla, data la sua totale indifferenza a ciò che lo stesso Xiahou Dun stava cercando di fare.  
"Ah, Yuanrang."  
Forse non sarebbe stato ignorato del tutto.  
"Miaocai vorrebbe organizzare un allenamento collettivo, le sue reclute contro le tue. Contattalo appena puoi, ne sarebbe entusiasta."  
"E tu?"  
"Farò ciò che mi dirà di fare Miaocai. Conoscendolo, probabilmente allenerò i soldati con esperienza."  
Il sorriso pieno di calore di Zhang He sembrava quasi tradire un affetto che andava oltre la semplice amicizia o il mero rapporto tra Generali. Xiahou Dun, interdetto, si limitò ad annuire, mentre il pensiero di una tresca tra suo cugino e l'uomo che gli sedeva accanto gli girava per la mente in modo molto spiacevole - ben inteso, non desiderava comunque avviare una qualsiasi relazione, quindi la sensazione che provava non poteva essere gelosia.  
"Yuanrang."  
"Hm?"  
"Non devi restare per farmi un piacere."  
"Come se il mondo ruotasse attorno a te, Zhang Junyi."  
Zhang He, con un moto di puro fascino che lasciò, per almeno un istante, Xiahou Dun a bocca aperta, con un gesto del capo si scostò i capelli del viso e lo scrutò con intensità, il viso sottile accarezzato dai dolci raggi solari. "Allora perché mi guardi a quel modo?"  
"Per la tua bella faccia da idiota."  
"Ma è bella, allora lo ammetti..."  
"...e questo cosa c'entra?"  
Il più alto sorrise di cuore e scosse il capo, tornando alle proprie letture. A capo chino, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, rise mentre esaminava il foglio: "Nulla. A volte penso solo che dovresti rilassarti."  
"Pensi che insultarti possa rilassarmi?"  
"Non è utile?"  
"Che razza di domanda."  
Con metodo, Zhang He non rispose, ma iniziò a mettere via i propri effetti personali, come se avesse ricordato di fare qualcosa all'improvviso: sistemò per bene le pergamene nella borsa apposita, badando di non rovinarle o incastrarle i lembi l'una con l'altra; tolse di torno il piccolo kit per scrittura, come se ci avesse ripensato, e fece per alzarsi. Si fermò, però, quasi subito, aggrottando le sopracciglia come se qualcosa non lo convincesse, e tornò a sedere.  
"Yuanrang."  
"Cosa, adesso?"  
"Guardami."  
"Che diavolo stai cercando di..."  
La sua rispostaccia venne interrotta dalla dolce pressione delle labbra morbide di Zhang He sulle sue, in un bacio casto e tuttavia pieno di un calore che Xiahou Dun non era riuscito a trovare, ultimamente, in nessuno dei letti in cui si era infilato. Non durò molto, soltanto qualche istante che sembrò quasi rallentare; si ritrovò a fissare, perplesso, un Generale sorridente i cui occhi brillavano di una strana luce che il cugino di Cao Cao non riusciva a riconoscere: l'aveva scorta negli occhi di Cao Pi di fronte alla sua sposa, ma non si era mai premurato di scoprire a cosa fosse dovuta.  
Pensò, curiosamente, che forse avrebbe fatto bene a scoprirlo a breve.  
"Ti lascio al tuo studio, Yuanrang."  
Zhang He se ne andò così com'era arrivato: con leggerezza ed interrompendo il flusso dei pensieri di uno Xiahou Dun a dir poco esterrefatto. Si chiese se quello non fosse stato un gesto di scherno, o se non fosse invece un invito a farsi avanti... e se, invece, si fosse trattato di un semplice gesto impulsivo, di quelli che lasciano il tempo che trovano? Il Generale scrutò la figura alta incamminarsi con grazia verso i palazzi, sul viso l'aria di chi non ha davvero interesse a reagire.  
"Proprio come una farfalla che si poggia per un momento e se ne va." Commentò tra sé, sbuffando seccato.  
Decise di riprendere ciò per cui si era appostato lì e tornò a stendere la propria pergamena; tuttavia, in mancanza di una certa serenità mentale, faticava a concentrarsi: avrebbe dovuto scoprire il perché di quel gesto insulso per essere in grado di interpretare correttamente le intenzioni di Zhang He, che gli sembrava persino disinteressato.  
Non aveva fretta di scoprire cosa si celasse dietro quel bacio, in ogni caso.


End file.
